Angel of Deliverance
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: Immortals weren't supposed to fall in love with mortals. But gods help her; she had been unable to help herself. My half of the Art trade with MsMomo2010. She asked for SasuHina based on one of her pics on dA. AU SasuHina, ItaHina Friendship. One Shot.


**AN:** This was my half of an art trade with MsMomo2010(I get SasuHina Cursed Lineages art X3). She asked for a SasuHina fic based on the picture she drew msmomo2010(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Salvation-185795317. Which, btw, is a _beautiful_ picture. She's an amazing artist, go check out her SasuHina stuff!

Anyway, this fic was a lot of fun to write although I actually got a little teary eyed...and I never do that, lol. For those curious since I said I wasn't going to be uploading anything until next month: I hit the 50,000 mark for NaNoWriMo by the 10th. I am actually working on another challenge which will have some SasuHina. It's LJ only annnnnd most of the requests have been for smut soooo, can't upload it here. They'll be up starting December 1st, which is when the challenge starts.

I do have an ItaHinaSasu on the works for Darth Taisha. I didn't forget about you, love!

**Unbeta'd.** I'll probably go over it a few times and upload a more corrected version later.

xxxxx

**Angel of Deliverance**

xxxxx

Immortals were not allowed to fall in love with mortals. Especially when their jobs specified that they must deal with mortals. It led to conflict of interest; it could upset and disrupt the balance between the living world and the heavens.

But gods help her; she had been unable to help herself.

As bright as the sun and as pure as the clearest stream, she collected souls in pain or suffering and when it was time, she ensured their final moments were peaceful before being brought up to the heavens. Her touch could calm and soothe. Those who died quietly and peacefully in their sleep? That was her doing.

She loved what she did, because the heavens were beautiful and although the living would be sad to see their loved ones go, she knew, and the spirit would know, that they were going to a better place. If they so chose, and many did, they could even be reincarnated. Live a new life with new choices and new experiences. The spirit retained all of its past lives upon their death and many would go back over and over, hoping to do something different or take a different path.

Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like to live different lives. She knew nothing beyond the life that she had been created to do but to be mortal just once? It felt as if it would be nice. Just once.

Then she met _him _and her wonder became a desire. A need. It was possible for a mortal and an immortal to fall in love...but it was very, _very_ rare. It was also not allowed.

His brother was seriously ill; was dying. Every day he would show at the same time to the hospital. Every day he would spend hours with him. Sometimes he would read. Sometimes he would talk. Sometimes he would sit and hold his brother's hand while he slept on. If his brother was ever awake he was normally too out of it to even know that the other male was there, but this did not seem to bother him.

She always came a few weeks before the individual's actual death, mostly to ease the suffering as much as she could. She was immortal but she was no god, there was only so much she could do but she tried her best. The older brother was very handsome, almost beautiful with his pale skin and long dark hair. He had natural creases from his eyes down to his cheeks but it did not make him look old.

The first day she arrived the first thing she did was touch the patient's spirit. He could not leave his body, but deep down he would know she was there.

_Are you death?_ He had asked her during their first meeting and she smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm here to make you last moments peaceful before I can take you to the heavens." Her lips did not move although she spoke. Her thumb brushed along his forehead tenderly, a small smile on her face.

_I see._ A pause. _You are an angel._

The smile widened at the statement. He was very intelligent, it seemed. "Yes."

He did not even hesitate. _My brother. I was...all he had. _

Smile dropping, she shook her head. She knew what he was asking; it was a question she had heard many times. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a guardian angel.

_I understand._ If he was disappointed he did not sound it. _I feel...the pain has lessened. I have you to thank?_

"It is my job. I will try and prevent as much suffering as I can."

_...Thank you, Angel-san._

A giggle escaped her lips. He was such a serious man for one who looked so young; but he also looked very serious, so perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised. "My name is Hinata."

_It is a beautiful...and fitting name._

Those were words she had heard before and yet when he spoke them heat rushed to her face and she felt awfully flattered. Perhaps because he was so serious and she could sense that he was a man who said nothing he did not truly mean.

"Aniki." The angel turned to the person who entered the room and she had started, pale eyes widening. Immediately she had known this was the brother for they looked very much alike save for a few differences. The younger brother looked younger, his skin was pale and his hair was short and thick as opposed to thin and straight.

He held the bigger build and she was positive they probably had the same eyes. Dark orbs that looked almost like obsidian, except his were full of sorrow. It was obvious that he had been sleeping little and yet he forced a small smile as he walked in, even though his brother could not see it.

_Sasuke._ The older male told her. _That is my brother. He comes by every day. I can hear him but I can never respond._ He had sounded sad.

Since the living could not see her, he did not even acknowledge her presence as he walked over and sat down at the chair beside the bed, setting down a small box on the stand. "It's Thursday, September seventeenth." He said, as if the man would wake up anytime and would want to be up to date. "I brought you that book you had been looking for a while ago. I figured maybe...I could read it to you."

It was not the first time she had seen such a scene and yet it was the first time she had ever felt such profound sadness for the person in front of her. He looked so pained and crushed. She had wanted nothing more than to go over and wrap her arms around his shoulders, to tell him that his brother would be going to a happy place.

_I am all he has._ The brother had repeated. _And...he feels guilty._

That had confused her. "Why?"

_The day I had to be brought here...we had gotten into a fight. It was over something stupid and everything would have been fine when he had returned home from work, but he feels guilty because he feels that those were the last words from him I'll remember._

Which wasn't true, she had known that. Unfortunately, there was nothing either of them could do about it. In the end, she had remained longer than she should have, watching the young brother as he read the book quietly, his face carefully blank. Before he left, he had ensured that the other had what he needed and was as comfortable as possible before leaving.

It was his dedication and obvious love for his brother that had made her fall for him, she realized that early on. She had seen many people do as he did, but never with the same amount of tenacity. No matter what, rain or shine, Sasuke arrived on time every day and stayed with his brother.

Twice, she had watched him break down, although he had done so silently. Both she and Itachi - the older brother's name – felt for the young man whose heart was obviously breaking. Upon peeking into Itachi's memories, something she rarely done, she had learned just how truthful he had been concerning his brother.

Sasuke truly had no one. Their parents had died when Sasuke was but a small boy and his brother had been his entire world. He had been very studious and had kept to himself. The moment he had been able, he had gotten a job so that Itachi could stop working when his illness had became too much for him to bear. When his brother died, he would truly have no one; it would crush him.

It pained Itachi and since she could feel his pain, it only enhanced her own. Like the older brother, she wanted to comfort Sasuke, to tell him that it would be fine. He was stronger than he thought, he would do well and he was loved. His brother loved him and hated to see him suffer.

Hinata knew the moment she had fallen in love with the mortal. Itachi's health was declining and she was coming by more often to ease his pain as much as she was allowed. Soon the body would be willing to let the spirit go. There was one problem: The spirit didn't want to leave.

Itachi did not want to leave the world without telling his brother he knew the truth. That he loved him and wished him happiness.

_Please,_ he asked. _Can you truly do nothing?_

She could, but it wasn't allowed. In fact, she would probably get in serious trouble and yet like Itachi, she couldn't bear to see him suffer. If Sasuke knew the truth, Itachi would be able to die in peace and she truly wanted that. She wanted the brothers to have some closure.

So she shed her immortal body and became mortal.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san." Disguised as a head nurse, she walked into the room, her smile warm. At first he had spared her only a passing glance and a murmured 'hey' before his gaze suddenly snapped up to her in complete shock.

It was one thing to watch, it was another thing being watched. In her mortal body she had felt her heart pound hard in her chest – could he not hear it? It was so loud – and her breath caught. It seemed as if he had been caught under the same spell, except he snapped out of it first.

He forced himself to look back down at his brother. "You're new." His voice was flat.

"U-um...y-yes. I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I'll be taking care of Itachi-san in place of Mizuo-san."

Frowning slightly at the name he glanced up at her again, frowned slightly in confusion before shaking his head. "Thank you for taking care of aniki." It sounded automatic .

"I...knew your brother."

"What?" another frown and now he was truly looking at her without turning away, despite obviously being affected by her presence. He stood and she fought the urge to place her hand against her chest. As an angel she could normally float above people and did. Grounded, it made their height difference painfully obvious. He stopped in front of her and for a moment it looked as if he was going to touch her, but refrained. "You knew him? How?"

"College." She lied although she knew from Itachi's memories that he had attended. "We were friends. When I heard I actually um, requested to transfer here for a little while. We weren't very close but..." she ignored the color that spread to her cheeks as she continued to meet his gaze. "He spoke about you a great deal."

This surprised him. "He...he did?"

"Yes." Walking over, she began to check Itachi's vitals although she knew how he was doing and feeling. "He spoke so highly of you." Giggling, she turned to him "We're both the older siblings so we would trade stories. I..." She actually did have a younger sister. Hanabi was a guardian angel and she was currently guarding over a boy named Konohamaru. Giving him a demure smile she turned back to Itachi. "It's nice to meet you, finally. Thanks to your brother I feel like I've known you for a while."

He didn't say anything but she knew that when he was his most vocal when alone with his brother. "Do you visit often?" pretending to write down something on her clip board she also pretended that she couldn't feel his heated gaze on her back.

"Every day." He said honestly. "I...aniki's been sick for a long time and it's always just been us. He's always been there."

Her heart went out to him. It was so strange, being in this mortal body in his presence. The feelings she held seemed so much more powerful and it wasn't until they were falling down her face that she realized she was crying.

"O-oh! I...I'm so sorry..." she wiped at her face. "I'm b-being unprofessional I..." she was cut off as a box of tissues were handed to her.

"It's fine." He said seriously but he wasn't really looking at her but rather at Itachi. "I'm kind of glad aniki had someone to care about him. We didn't really let anyone get too close."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She took the box and took a few tissues to dab at her eyes. Tears. Such a strange sensation. "I...um, well, he's doing well so I'll come back tomorrow..."

Before she could leave something firm wrapped around her wrist. Gasping, she turned and he was standing right in front of her. Onyx bore into pearl and she remained speechless, lips parted, face flushed. Being so close to him like this felt really good. Wonderful.

"I always come here at this time." It was said quietly even as his eyes had flickered down to her lips briefly. "Aniki never talked much about college."

Understanding, she nodded. "Alright. I'll make sure my shifts are at this time."

He actually looked relieved and she wondered if it was because he was desperate to know more about his brother or perhaps something else.

_I should not think like that. I'm doing this for Itachi-san so his spirit won't be troubled when it's time._

"Thanks, Hinata." She was too shy to meet his gaze when he let go of her wrist, his touch lingering just a bit before he turned back to go sit by his brother once more.

So she 'arrived' every day around the same time and told Sasuke 'stories' about his brother. All of them were about how he had talked about his younger brother and her opinions on how he seemed to love Sasuke deeply. She saw that it helped, for when she would 'leave' and return to Itachi's side, Sasuke always seemed a bit less troubled. She could only hope that his guilt was easing.

_You are in love with my brother._ Itachi observed one day and the angel nodded, not wanting to lie.

"His love and devotion towards you...I..." she paused, unsure of how to properly word herself. "I was..."

_He is an easy person to love if you can get close enough to him, isn't he?_ He seemed amused and a small smile drifted along her lips.

"Yes. He is."

_He is falling in love with you. He's never shown an interest in anyone before. Is it often an angel falls in love with a human?_

"I know." And he was, although he was doing a decent job of hiding it by pretending to only be interested in her stories about Itachi. "No...it's not allowed. It could cloud our judgment and make us do things that would do more harm than good."

_What is so harmful about being in love?_

"Nothing but...immortals weren't meant to be with mortals."

_Why?_ He was genuinely confused and when she moved to answer she realized that she honestly didn't know. It had been told to her and so she had believed it, but she had never questioned why.

At her silence, he spoke up again. _So a mortal cannot become an immortal, but you were able to become mortal._

"I'm...not supposed to. When they find out I will be in a lot of trouble." She smiled. But it was worth it, just to be near him for those few minutes or hours a day.

The next question he asked would haunt her thoughts for a while to come. _What if you stayed mortal?_ When she didn't answer, mostly because she had been too stunned, he sighed. _Hinata-san, my greatest wish, my only true wish, is for my brother to be happy. I know you cannot grant wishes but still I..._

Pain lanced through Itachi's chest and she immediately began to move her powers through him. When she realized that she was able to remove all of the pain her heart, had she been in her mortal body, would have stopped. It was time but Sasuke wasn't here. The body was ready but she knew Itachi wouldn't want to leave without his brother seeing him alive one last time.

"Where is he?"

_...He is at work._ He was able to show her the image in his mind, although his spirit was weakening. This was a normal reaction to the body failing, once removed it would grow strong again.

There was no way she would be able to keep him in his body long enough for Sasuke's normal visit, so she broke another major rule and left the hospital, shifting into a mortal form. Quickly arriving, she rushed into the building where he worked and stormed right past the receptionist. She ignored the woman's protests as she walked right into the paralegal office.

"Hinata?" standing, Sasuke gave her a strange look. "Uh, how did you know where I worked -?"

Without thinking, she placed a hand on his arm and tried to tug him out of the office. "Please come with me, your brother..."

No more words needed to be said. "I'll be back in an hour." He told the other man in the room, she presumed to be his boss, and grabbed her arm lightly. Grabbing his jacket on the way out, he shrugged it on and did not look at her as he walked over to his car.

"He's going to die today." It wasn't a question and she nodded. Abruptly he stopped, turning to her. His expression revealed nothing but his words showed his true feelings. "Thank you. For coming to get me." Then he took her hand and she could not even hide her shock at such a bold display of affection from him.

They drove in silence and the air was tense but not between them. As they rounded the corner to the street where the hospital was he spoke up again.

"Hinata." He waited until he had her full attention. "I..." a hand moved through his hair in frustration. "Before he checked in...we got into a fight. It was over something so _stupid,_ but those were the last words he heard from me, was me being pissed off. He's been out of it ever since and just..." shaking his head, he made an irritated noise. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, maybe because you'd understand and because you're a nurse but..."

"He's been able to hear you this entire time." She said honestly and shock emerged as he glanced at her as long as he dared while driving. "He knows how you really feel. He knows you didn't mean it and what he wants most is for you to be happy."

For a moment he was too stunned to speak but then he shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, they say even if a person's in a coma they can hear people talking to them." He obviously didn't fully believe her by his next words. "I just wish I could have told him before all of this happened."

She stood back when he walked into the room and to his brother's side. Itachi was sleeping peacefully, his spirit detached enough so that he could no longer feel the pain of the body. Walking over to the other side, she touched his arm.

_Thank you._ His voice sounded far away and once again those strange tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Itachi-san," she caught Sasuke's attention and he frowned at her in slight confusion. "it is...going to be a little painful, but I...please be brief."

Now the younger brother was very confused. "Hinata? What are you...?"

"Otouto."

She avoided Sasuke's gaze as he _stared_ at her in complete disbelief. He was very intelligent, he was able to put two and two together for the most part. Remembering that she had said to be brief, he decided not to ask any questions and instead sat down by his brother, taking the older man's hand in his own. "Aniki."

Hinata could feel Itachi's pain as she was using herself as a medium so that he could have his last few moments. Dull black eyes looked up and Itachi smiled. Slowly, his free hand rose and as Sasuke leaned in so that he could hear what his dying brother had to say, his fingers pressed lightly against the other's forehead. At first Sasuke looked startled, but then his expression filled with sadness at the significance.

"Foolish otouto, I know you could never hate me." The words were said slowly but clearly. "Thank you, for coming here, for keeping me company." The smile faded slightly. "I know...you don't..." now he was frowning, mostly in concentration. His body wasn't going to last much longer and he could feel the strain it was putting on the angel to keep him conscious. "Live, Sasuke. I know you don't feel that you can do that without me but...live the life I couldn't. If you can at least try...I can die in peace. I want you...to be happy."

Still holding his brother's hand, he dipped his head. His words came out hard and strained. "I promise I'll try. Aniki." his gripped tightened. "Thank you for being my brother, Itachi. I know I didn't show it, but I was...happy." his voice cracked but still he did not look up at his brother, couldn't.

"I'll only be gone from sight, Sasuke." Leaning back, he closed his eyes. "But I was happy...to be your brother. Even if it had been for just a little while." Very weakly, to a point where it was barely felt, Itachi squeezed his brother's hand. "I never regretted..." the next words faded on his lips and Hinata let out a small cry and staggered back slightly.

"Itachi-san I...I'm so sorry I tried..." her hands moved over her face. She had tried to give him just a few more seconds but the body couldn't support the spirit any longer.

And now her job was done. She had to leave.

He was still holding his brother's hand but at her voice he raised his head slightly. He didn't look at her at first. It was obvious he had forgotten her presence but then she had his full attention when he noticed that her legs – they were fading.

Bolting up from his chair, black eyes locked onto the fading angel, stunned. His eyes were red and he had indeed been crying for his now deceased brother. Now, he was thoroughly confused.

She took a step back and he automatically began to move towards her, instinct telling him that she was about to disappear as well. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke-san..." but she had to go. She couldn't stay. She needed to take Itachi to the heavens and continue her duties. Even though leaving him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Hinata was in love with him, perhaps she had fallen for him the moment they had met, she didn't know. He had been silent and aloof but his love for his brother had touched her as no other had. His compassion and kindness, things that he kept deeply hidden from the world to shield himself from the pain of losing someone close; had drawn her in like a moth to flame. She had never truly known this type of love before and just as Itachi had been reluctant to leave the world without saying goodbye to his brother, she was reluctant to leave Sasuke at all. Through Itachi, she had learned to love this man.

Faster than she had expected, he was there by her side, his hand lightly gripping her fading arm. His gaze, filled with raw emotion after having his brother just pass away, was intense. He looked confused, lost, and afraid.

"You...he had been able to speak to me because of you."

"Yes."

"Who are you? _What_ are you?"

She shook her head, tears spilling. "I'm sorry...but I can't stay any longer."

The grip tightened and she realized his fear was of her leaving. She remembered Itachi's words and her heart continued to break. Now she understood why immortals weren't supposed to interact with mortals...especially if they were in love.

"Why?" she shook her head but that wasn't an answer he was going to accept. "I had thought it was weird that you had all of a sudden appeared and no one had known who you were," her eyes widened at this. He had actually asked about her? "Now this. I don't know what's going on, none of this with you makes sense but I know you're the reason I was able to talk to my brother. Those stories, knowing aniki felt that way..." the grip tightened and he almost spoke the words aloud but they wouldn't form.

She bit her lip briefly. "It was the only thing he wanted...was for you to be happy. To know that he knew how you felt and that..." she cut herself off. Hinata _had_ to get Itachi's spirit to the heavens. "I can't..."

"Wait." His gaze was pleading and she knew this was too much too fast for him. Because she had allowed herself to become personally involved, because they had fallen for each other, she had to hurt him like this. It made her feel absolutely miserable.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry..."

Before she realized what was going on he was gripping her arms and lips moved over hers in a hard kiss. She returned it eagerly, knowing it would be the first and the last. Being in his arms felt as wonderful as she had imagined; his lips were surprisingly soft. She clung to him as arms wrapped around her slender frame tightly; as afraid that she would completely fade if he let her go.

"I know," he began, pulling back but still keeping his grip on her. "we don't know each other. I don't know why, maybe it's because you gave me the connection I had wanted with aniki or something else. I don't even know if you're human, you're actually _disappearing_ but..."

_Please...oh please don't say it._ "Sasuke –"

"Don't go, Hinata." his face buried into the crook of her neck. "Stay."

She shook her head, openly weeping. "I...I can't..."

"_Please._" Hands gripped the fabric of her shirt. "Aniki was..." he had been all he had, she knew that. She knew it and had known that this would happen and yet she had allowed herself to approach him as a mortal anyway. "I promised him and I...I'm _not_ just saying this because of..." his voice caught. "what happened. I want to keep my promise and I..."

_To do that, I need you._

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she closed her eyes and finally disappeared, her heart shattering as she flew to the heavens.

"Forgive me."

xxxxx

"Hey, Uchiha! Forgot these!"

Turning, he snatched the set of keys that were tossed at him as he left the office for the day. He gave his co-worker a small nod. "Thanks." It was said flatly as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out to his car.

It was Friday, meaning the guys would go out for drinks. They had long since stopped asking him to go, he always refused. Today, however, was special and everyone had known it and given him his personal space. His boss had even suggested he take the day off, but he had refused. He needed the money if he was going to go back to the university and finish his law degree. He didn't even really like law, he was just good at it and at the time, it had paid the bills.

He knew he wasn't fulfilling his promise, he knew that. Sasuke knew that continuing to be anti-social and keeping everyone at a distance was counterproductive. Even Sakura had stopped asking him out on dates so much and she had been asking ever since they had been in high school.

It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. He had gone out on a date with Sakura once after Itachi died but he had been unable to focus on anything the pink-haired woman had said to him. Mostly because he had been in mourning, but the other reason was because Sakura wasn't _her_. Hinata.

He still didn't fully understand what happened that day, he really didn't. All he knew was that the mysterious nurse that actually wasn't on the hospital's rosters had somehow given him the last moments he had thought would be denied to him concerning Itachi. Before that, she had given him information about his brother he had always wondered about but had never asked. Talking to her had made him feel as if Itachi hadn't really been that bad off, that one day he would wake up and all would be right again. It had been unrealistic but not every feeling was rational or could be explained.

This definitely applied to the feelings that he had grown for her in the few weeks he had known her. He didn't know why it had happened and at the end he hadn't given a damn about anything but keeping her there. All he had known, at that time, was that his brother had just left the world and the second person he loved had left him right after. The fact that he had even realized he loved her had been what made it all so devastating.

A year later and she still filled his thoughts. He could still smell the faint hint of flowers that would come from her from time to time; could still hear her soft laughter. Knowing his brother had been dying had made life seem so bleak and empty. All of that had changed the moment she had walked into the room.

But she was gone. She was gone and aniki was gone and damnit, a year just wasn't long enough to get over something like that. He knew he should just forget about her – she wasn't even _human_ – and move on. Try to fulfill his brother's wishes. He knew it but the prospect of allowing _another_ person to dig into his heart only to leave was too strong of a deterrent.

Holding back a sigh, he dragged his body from the car and began to walk up the concrete steps of the cemetery where his brother's ashes lay. It was hard to believe an entire year had gone by with his brother gone, truly gone.

It started to rain as he reached his brother's grave and he stood in front of it, expression impassive. Knowing his brother, he had probably gone with the gods; he had been a good man. A good brother.

Closing his eyes, he bowed his head slightly as he knelt. He sent a small prayer to his brother, hoping that he was doing well in the afterlife and promising that he would try and fulfill his vow the moment he could. All Itachi had asked was for him to be happy. One simple thing and yet it felt so damn complicated.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open at the sound of rain hitting fabric. He could no longer feel the drops falling down on him. Confused, he stood up and turned. The moment he did he almost dropped down to his knees.

"Hinata." It was...impossible. She had_ literally_ disappeared. He would have thought her to be a figment of his desperate imagination had other people not seen her as well.

She was standing, holding the umbrella high enough to cover the both of them, in a black dress. Her long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she had a soft but nervous smile on her face.

"I..." she began but seemed at a loss for words for a moment. "When a person dies," she tried again. "the gods will ask them, as long as they go to the heavens, if they have anything they could wish for. Most of the time it's something that cannot be granted, such as coming back to life. Many times it's to go back and try again, which is always granted. Itachi-san...asked for one thing."

His movements were automatic, he wasn't at all thinking as he closed the distance, his brows furrowed with confusion and disbelief. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and when he slowly began to move to wrap his arms around her the umbrella dropped as she all but flung herself against him. Then they were clinging to each other and he actually felt himself sigh in relief.

Just like that it was as if everything was right again. His brother would forever be gone but the gaping hole that had been in his chest faded. He would be able to fulfill his promise and his brother would fully rest in peace. Sasuke knew then that no matter how many years would have passed, no matter how many dates with other women he would have gone on; it wouldn't have made a difference. _She_ was the _only_ person who could make him as happy as he had been when Itachi had been alive.

"What did aniki ask for?" he already knew the answer but asked anyway, needing to hear the words.

"He asked that his younger brother be allowed to be with the person he loves."

"Did he." He smiled thinly when she nodded and let out a shaky laugh.

"Yes. So...I'm mortal now. Permanently."

Pulling back, he looked at her, surprised. "You mean...?"

She nodded. "I'll never be what I once was...but it means that when we die, if you wish to try again, to start a different life, I could go with you. We can always be together. And Itachi-san...he says he'll wait for you." Her smile was warm as it widened. "As he always has."

The Uchiha had never been a religious person, had never truly believed in the supernatural until a woman with pearls for eyes had faded from his life; he had thought for good.

"So...this is it? You're staying?" It was so hard to believe because of how everything had happened.

Another nod. "Yes. If you'll have me." The smile faded and guilt emerged. "Sasuke, I...I'm so sorry for that day. Hurting you like that..."

"Forget it." Because he had to, because he needed to know she wasn't a figment of his imagination, he kissed her as he had exactly one year ago to the day. He lingered, savoring the sensation of finally feeling at peace. Of no longer feeling alone and empty. When they parted, he smirked slightly. "You left for a year. Spend the rest of your life with me and we'll call it even."

Water, not from the rain, flowed down her cheeks and he fought the urge to shake his head at her. She cried so easily. "I promise." She whispered and their lips met once more.


End file.
